The Silver Guardian Wiki:Requests for User Rights
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. To find the history of all the Bureaus, Admins, Rollback and Chat Mods. Click here. In the event that an Administrator or Rollback is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. When you add a comment or a vote, please do not use word bubbles, as the numbering will get messed up. If word bubbles are used, it will have the template coding removed to regular coding and the unsigned template will be used in place of a signature. Rules and Regulations Upon your request, it will be discussed among community members for a period of two weeks. After the time has expired, the user's request will be reviewed and a discussion may be held between all active administrators. If the request is denied, you are prohibited from requesting adminship or rollback rights for thirty days. And remember, when voting or requesting rights, your signature must have a link to your user page and talk page. Requirements for Requesting Any Rights #You should not have a ban history. #You should not be less than a month old. #You must edit mainspace regularly. #You may self-nominate but do so with discretion. #You must add an explanation of why you deserve rights. #You should have an advanced grasp of English. In addition, Chinese or Japanese is a bonus. Requirements for Voting #You must be over two weeks old on the wiki. #You must provide a reason for your vote. #You must not have a ban history on the wiki. #Your vote must not be biased. #You must have over 100 mainspace edits. Requirements for Moderation #You must be at least one month old on the wiki. #You should be actively involved in the community. #You must not have a ban history. #You must gain +3 votes in your favour by the end of the request. #You must gain an Admin's Recommendation by the end of your request. Requirements for Rollback #You must be at least one month old on the wiki. #You must have at least 400 mainspace edits. #You must not have a ban history. #You must gain +3 votes in your favour by the end of the request. Requirements for Administrator #You must be at least four months old on the wiki. #You must have rollback rights before requesting administrator rights. #You must have at least 500 mainspace edits. #You must not have a ban history. #You must gain +10 votes in your favour by the end of the request. #You must gain an Admin's Recommendation by the end of your request. Voting When voting, remember: *Supports count as +1 *Neutrals count as 0 *Opposes count as -1 Requests for Promotion Requests for Demotion Layout Username (rank) Support Neutral Oppose Comments Category:Administrative